Talk:Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua
I would like to invite you to become a member of N.A.M.C.O.. Please eply on the N.A.M.C.O. page.--New Euro Emperor 15:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Greetings, The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis would like to establish diplomatic relations with Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua. I don’t find your mailaddress, could you please send a mail to Flandrensis@live.be so I can send you our official introduction. Respectfully, Grand Duke Niels I of Flandrensis HCM's Response Your Grace, You may contact my government here: tcluainsharoise1@gmail.com I would be honoured to open diplomatic relations with Flandrensis. With dignified respect, His Catholic Majesty Seán the Third. By the grace of God and the Blessed Virgin, King of the Colerains, Archduke of Noamh Séamus, Prince of Ulster, Lord of Dungiven and Dunseverick, Ard Tánsaite of the Ó Catháin, Esquire and Honourable Gentleman of the Court of the Duchy of Normandy, Baron of Cluain Sharoise, Viscount of Tremon, Count of Noushea, Eagle Scout of America, Ancient Order of Hibernians, Shamrock Degree. With due respect Sir, Your history is a little off. Cathalán mac Indrechtaig died in 871 AD. He ruled from 857 -871 AD. I believe your king dates may be all wrong. Emperor Malum I Sir, I shall have the chief historian of the Clan Ó Catháin look into this. Thank you for notifying me of it. His Catholic Majesty Seán the Third. By the grace of God and the Blessed Virgin, King of the Colerains, Archduke of Noamh Séamus, Prince of Ulster, Lord of Dungiven and Dunseverick, Ard Tánsaite of the Ó Catháin, Esquire and Honourable Gentleman of the Court of the Duchy of Normandy, Baron of Cluain Sharoise, Viscount of Tremon, Count of Noushea, Eagle Scout of America, Ancient Order of Hibernians, Shamrock Degree. Diplomatic Relations Dia duit!, Greeting to Your Catholic Majesty. On this day, the 4th of August 2009, I would like to extend the hand of friendship from the Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia to your nation. Your nation is indeed a grand one, and we Nemkhavs share your Irish heritage. Indeed, I write this letter from within the Imperial City, Astor Impora, which is beside the Irish capital of Dublin. Should you wish to, reply to premier.gov@gmail.com or on Nemkhavia's talk page with your response. Slán, Premier Mark Meehan of the Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia Alliance Greetings, It is with a happy heart that I accept your offer of an alliance. Far-flung brothers, but brothers nonetheless. This is a day that will be remembered. As this proves, not even thousands of miles can hold back the spirit of the Irish. Slán agus beannacht, Premier Mark Meehan, Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 10:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! (or as we say in Olland Dianwi) The Grand Duchy of Olland would like to establish diplomatic relations with Coleraine. Or send an email to oldanus@gmail.com and we'll send you an official letter Please reply on my talk page. Oldanus 09:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke schön for your recognition withdrawl of Angador, we shall check with them to see if the withdrawl is accurate. If so then all recognitions and treaties between us will be reinstated.New Euro Emperor 04:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello, I am President James Thomson of the Republic of Danesland. I was wondering if Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua would like to open Diplomatic Relations with Danesland. You can give your answer on my talk page or, on this message. Thank you for your time, President James Thomson, SCN, Viscount of Dhorzabad. Land Claims It has come to my attention that, according to your new map, the Kingdom of Coleraine is claiming land that the Republic of Petorio has been claiming since October 2008. Your land in Southern Ontario, Canada is claiming 2 provinces of Petorio and I would like to kindly ask that you withdraw your claims from the Greater Toronto Area. Kalvin Koolidge 01:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Dear Sir, We apologise for any misunderstanding involving land claims, and would like to inform you that we do not intend to hold any claim to the Toronto Metropolitan Area. Our main claim lies in the Atlantic Provinces and Québec, however our mapmakers were somewhat innacurate in the drawing of our territorial boundaries, in that we do not actually claim said land. The maps shall be revised in due course. Yours sincerely, --Archduke of Noamh Séamus 16:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your cooperation. Kalvin Koolidge 23:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire Respected King of Coleraine, The Holy Salanian Empire would like to formally request that you relinquish your claim to our home territory. We hold dominion over approximately 2.5 square miles located in Central Missouri. Our nation was established on July 8, 2008, so I believe it predates your claims. This being said, the only proper and civilized thing to do would be to deny that you control our territory. We would be happy to sign a treaty that formally announces your giving up of our land (if that is what you desire). We will cease to expand in this region and will not ask you to give up any more of your territory. Sincerely, His Majesty, Emperor Lord Jordan Bruce Brizendine I Secretary of Foreign Affairs Holy Salanian Empire HolySalanianEmpire 20:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Irish Translations Dia duit, I'm a bit late to the mark but, the word "nua" (new) doesn't get a H. so it should be: Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nua. Also i think it should be "An Ríocht Thiar Ulaidh Nua" correct me if i'm wrong. slán go fóil. 21:52 24/9/2013